Cadenas d'amour
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: ¿A donde iban a parar los candados del amor en París? Aquellas habían sido las preguntas que su profesora les había dejado investigar hace dos semanas, cuando Félix aun era capaz de imaginarse un futuro brillante junto a su amada Ladybug. Cuando aun tenia su maldición, cuando aun era capaz de creer que odiaba a Bridgette, cuando aun tenia su amor (Para sonrais777 por su gran ayuda)


¿ **Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Fic dedicado a: sonrais777**

 **(Bridgette/Ladybug y Felix/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

¿A donde iban a parar los candados del amor en París? Aquellos que tan orgullosamente adornaban los puentes de la capital francesa y que, gracias a su monstruoso peso hacían peligrar dichas estructuras.

¿Acaso pensaban tirarlos a la basura? No, el peso de tantos candados llenos de sueños e ilusiones no podían ser desechados como si nada. ¿Pensaban guardarlos en algún museo? Quizá esa hubiese sido una buena idea pero tampoco era la respuesta correcta...

¿Y entonces? ¿A donde iban a parar los candados del amor en París?

Aquellas habían sido las preguntas que su profesora les había dejado investigar para el reporte final de la clase, hace tan solo dos semanas cuando Félix aun era capaz de imaginarse un futuro brillante junto a su amada Ladybug.

Cuando aun tenia su maldición, cuando aun era capaz de creer que odiaba a Bridgette, cuando aun tenia su amor...

-Olvídalo -había dicho Félix tajante, sin importarle sonar grosero ante la "grandiosa" idea que había tenido Bridgette de incluirlo en su pequeño grupo de amigos para ir al puente de las Artes. Si bien sabia que el reporte era importante para su calificación y que debía ser elaborado en equipos, tampoco estaba dispuesto a pasar un minuto mas del tiempo necesario que se veía forzado a convivir con ella en la escuela.

-Déjalo Brid, que no venga si no quiere -fueron las palabras de Claude al ver la profunda desilusión de la chica -De todas formas, creo que hará mejor equipo con Claudia... Ambos son igual de simpáticos.

Félix frunció el ceño molesto de aquella comparación y después de unos segundos se lamento al saber que, para su desgracia el entrometido amigo de Bridgette tenia razón. Si no aceptaba formar parte del equipo de ellos, con Bridgette incluida, quedaría solo y no tendría mas opción que trabajar en compañía de Claudia y su fiel amiga.

Las dos únicas personas del grupo, ademas de el, que siempre terminaban siendo excluidos.

-Esperen -los detuvo el rubio, con aquel tono de voz autoritario que estaba acostumbrado expresar -Iré con ustedes.

Al oír aquello los preciosos ojos azules de Bridgette brillaron con emoción mientras el mechón de cabello que tenia sobre su cabeza, dibujaba en el aire un corazon.

¡Que dicha mas grande era para ella poder salir con Félix! Sin embargo, para el joven de ojos azules y rubios cabellos nada de aquello le parecía divertido. Cada paso que daba en compañía de la chica de coletas era como si fuese un preso condenado a muerte, caminando hacia la guillotina.

Una vez que llegaron al enigmático puente de los amantes, cada uno comenzó a tomar fotografías mientras entre platicas recordaban el modo en que había iniciado aquel fenómeno.

Todo había comenzado gracias a un libro llamado "Tengo ganas de ti" escrito por Federico Moccia en el cual, los dos protagonistas ponían un candado con sus iniciales en un puente y luego tiraban la llave al agua para señalizar su amor.

Pronto, aquella idea se había vuelto realidad. Una realidad muy romántica pero demasiado peligrosa para seguir existiendo.

-Oigan chicos, de camino se me ocurrió una idea -comento Allegra una vez terminaron, buscando algo en su bolso -¿Y si sellamos nuestra amistad antes de que quiten los candados? -pregunto sacando un enorme candado en forma de circulo.

El grupo de chicos rápidamente aplaudió su idea, encantados de vivir aquella experiencia antes de que las autoridades terminaran con la tradición. Si los extranjeros lo hacían ¿Por que ellos no? Seria un bello recuerdo y símbolo del cariño que se tenían. Incuso cuando el candado desapareciera, el agua bajo el puente se encargaría de cuidar la llave y mantener dicha unión.

Bridette por su parte ilusionada ante la idea de poder incluir también las iniciales de Félix, cerro los ojos y suspiro enamorada. Luego, le dedico una mirada soñadora al rubio que sin pensarlo, le dio la espalda.

¿Pero que tan ingenua y tonta podía ser Bridgette al imaginar que accedería a tal estupidez? pensó el chico torciendo la boca, sabiendo que si para el ya era una mala idea poner un candado de amistad el hecho de que ella estuviera incluida lo volvía cien veces peor.

Poco a poco Allegra, Claude y Allan escribieron las iniciales de sus nombres y apellidos con la ayuda de un plumón indeleble color negro, cuando llego el turno de Bridgette esta se apresuro a extenderle el candado a Félix que groseramente levanto el mentón orgulloso, ignorándola.

Entristecida Bridgette bajo la mirada al suelo sintiendo como su mechón de cabello decaía por el nuevo rechazo del rubio. Cada vez le era mas difícil seguir recogiendo los pequeños trozos de su corazon y volver a unirlos, cada vez le era mas difícil mantener la ilusión de algún día obtener el amor de Félix.

Cada vez dudaba mas si valía la pena o no insistir en entregarle su corazon aun sabiendo que volvería a dejarlo caer hasta convertirlo en polvo.

Intentando que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de aquel lamentable sentimiento, la chica se obligo a sonreír mientras escribía sus propias iniciales para después colocar el candado en uno de los escasos lugares libres que aun quedaban.

Con un grito de jubilo, el grupo de adolescentes tiro la llave al agua y después se envolvió en un caluroso abrazo. Jurando siempre estar juntos a pesar de los años que pasaran.

Entre bromas y risas, el grupo comenzó a alejarse con la idea de buscar un lugar donde comer antes de volver a sus respectivas casas. Ambos chicos adelante, las dos chicas mas atrás y hasta el fondo, en completa soledad Félix.

De un momento a otro, Allegra le dio un par de codazos a Bridgette. Al tener la atención de su mejor amiga, la chica saco discretamente de su bolso un hermoso candado en forma de corazon y el rotulador.

La impresión en el rostro de Bridgette la hizo reír mientras le entregaba ambos objetos diciéndole que aprovechara el momento y le confesara su amor a Félix de aquella manera tan especial.

-Allegra, no puedo...

-Claro que si, puedes y lo harás -la interrumpió -No te preocupes, yo te cubro para que tengan privacidad.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, te ira bien... Nos vemos luego -dijo antes de alejarse.

Indecisa Bridgette la observo y después llevo el candado hasta su pecho, su corazon latía sin control al tener aquella oportunidad que su mejor amiga dulcemente le había regalado.

"¡Vamos, se valiente! Solo hazlo" se decía en la mente mientras Allegra distraía a los demás, volviéndose aquel grupo cada vez mas lejano para sus ojos.

Al fin armándose de valor, Bridgette tímidamente se acerco a Félix, quien con un marcado aburrimiento se distraía viendo los candados.

-Que romántico ¿Verdad? -comento ella sonriendo nerviosa.

El volteo a verla y sin contestar nada torció la boca con desagrado para después dar unos pasos, alejándose de ella.

"Vamos Bridgette, no te desanimes ¡Díselo!" se animo apretando el objeto con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Espera, Félix! -El joven paro de golpe ante su grito desesperado y se giro a verla con extrañeza -Ehm... Yo, yo había pensado que, tal vez... -bajo la mirada mientras extendía la mano, enseñando el candado en forma de corazon -Podríamos... Si tu quieres, podríamos poner nuestras iniciales.

-¿Con que propósito?

-Bueno... Se-seria para.. ¿Sellar nuestra amistad?

Pasaron varios segundos de incomodo silencio bajo la luz del atardecer y la fresca brisa, hasta que por fin, Félix camino hasta ella y tomando ambos objetos comenzó a escribir su nombre para después dejar que la chica escribiera el suyo.

Bridgette emocionada al ver aquella perfecta caligrafía se apresuro a escribir. ¡Que hermoso era ver sus nombres juntos! pensó sacando la llave para poder ponerlo en algún espacio que pudiese encontrar.

Cuando al fin lo coloco, Félix le arrebato la pequeña llave y el rotulador, se inclino sobre el candado y después de trazar algo volteo a ver a la chica

-¿Sellar nuestra amistad? -pregunto irónico, devolviendo el plumón -Amista que existe solo en tus pensamientos -añadió tirando la llave al agua -Este candado lo único que representa es la promesa de que jamas seras nada de mi.

Dicho esto, el chico dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse de Bridgette, quien con la mirada en el candado veía la fea "X" que Félix había puesto entre ambos nombres.

Paralizada sintió como sus ojos se le humedecían. El rubio se había marchado tan tranquilamente, sin tener el menor sentimiento de culpa. Sin poder imaginar todo lo que sucedería en tan solo un par de días mas tarde...

-¡Cuidado arriba! -había gritado Félix alarmado al ver como el techo de su escuela se desmoronaba poco a poco, dejando caer enormes trozos de roca que afortunadamente no lograban herir a nadie gracias a su advertencia y la rápida reacción de todos los alumnos, que sin pensarlo habían salido corriendo a toda velocidad.

A punto estaba de irse Félix para buscar un lugar seguro donde pudiese transformarse en Chat Noir cuando el grito de alguien lo detuvo, rápidamente busco a la voz femenina responsable notando para su pesar que se trataba de Bridgette, la cual había tropezado y caído al suelo.

-¡Bridgette, muévete! -grito con rabia al ver como la chica no se levantaba.

Al escuchar su nombre en la lejanía, los ojos de ella se encadenaron a los de el. Tan brillantes y hermosos como siempre. Tan llenos de vida.

¿Por que? ¿Por que incluso en los momentos de riego ella no podía ser una chica normal? ¿Por que siempre tenia que ser tan torpe? ¿Por que siempre tenia que exasperarlo y arruinar sus planes?

Su cólera se desvaneció y un sentimiento de pánico lo invadió notar como justo encima de ella se desprendía un enorme trozo del techo. Analizando en micro-segundos la distancia entre ambos y las escasas posibilidades que tendría de salvarla si lo intentaba como civil, Félix no dudo en hacer su transformación y correr a toda velocidad en cuatro patas.

Lanzándose sobre la chica y rodando con ella en sus brazos hasta que ambos estuvieron seguros de aquella horrible muerte.

Una vez pasado el impacto, aquel posesivo abrazo en el cual mantenía preso a la chica se termino y volvió a tomar distancia. Mirándola con una extraña mezcla entre peligro y cautela, como si temiera que hiciera publico su secreto y al mismo tiempo, intentara amenazarla para no hacerlo.

¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar? Para el, claramente la respuesta era no. ¿Que podía ser peor que revelar tu identidad secreta frente a tu acosadora personal? En el fondo sabia que poco podía hacer ante los hechos, con aquella información ahora la joven de coletas lo tenían en sus manos. Podía pedirle cualquier cosa por su silencio y el no podría negarse.

Sin embargo, Félix estaba muy equivocado... Y el destino burlándose de el, se lo hizo ver de la peor manera.

-¡Detrás de ti! -grito la chica señalando algo en el suelo, de repente mas pálida que una hoja de papel.

Al girar, Chat Noir fue por primera vez cociente de que una especie de maquina en forma de un taladro gigante emergía del suelo. Paralizado ante la imponente cercanía de aquella broca de acero que giraba a toda velocidad prometiendo una muerte segura, solo fue capaz de percibir un destello rojo a sus espaldas y sentir como alguien lo tomaba en sus brazos, envolviéndolo para después subir al cielo. A escasos segundos de ser destrozados por ese monstruo.

¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Como habían logrado escapar? Durante unos segundos el joven no había logrado entender nada y una vez que fue consciente de los hechos, deseo jamas haber encontrado las respuestas.

-¿Bri-Bridgette? -la chica tímidamente asintió guardando el yoyo que había usado para salvar sus vidas momentos antes -¿Tu eres... Ladybug?

Al recibir el asentimiento de la heroína de traje rojo con motas negras Félix sintió como si una jarra de agua fría le cayera encima.

¡No, eso no podía ser verdad! ¡Tenia que tratarse de una broma muy elaborada o algún error! Esa chica no podía ser su adorada Ladybug, esa chica no podía ser aquella que aceleraba su corazon y plagaba sus noches de sueños y suspiros... ¡Se negaba, no lo aceptaba!

-Mejor después hablamos, ahora debemos detener a ese loco -había dicho la chica con decisión, concentrándose en lo que era mas importante en ese momento. Dejándolo paralizado, con el corazon palpitando como si quisiera salir huyendo de su pecho y la cabeza llena de dudas.

Dudas que al terminar la pelea se había forzado a no dejar que la chica le respondiera. ¿El motivo? Tal vez orgullo, tal vez desilusión, tal vez incluso miedo... Ni el mismo lo sabia.

-Por favor Félix, necesitamos hablar -había dicho Ladybug mirándolo suplicante.

-No, tu necesitas hablar... Yo solo necesito olvidar toda esta desgracia.

-¿Desgracia? -había repetido con ojos llorosos.

-¿De que otra forma podría llamarle al descubrimiento que hicimos?

-Pero...

-¿Por que Bridette? ¿Por que tenias que arruinar la única ilusión que tenia?

Al decir aquello la siempre fuerte e imponente Ladybug se desmorono ante sus ojos, cayendo al suelo sentada con el corazon totalmente destrozado. Dejando fluir aquellas silenciosas lagrimas que tanto se había esmerado en guardar. Volviendo a ser Bridgette a pesar de seguir usando el antifaz y el traje.

Días después, mientras todo era bullicio en el salón de clases, Félix buscaba con la mirada a Bridgette. Su lugar estaba vació, vació desde aquel día en que se habían revelado sus identidades.

Pensativo comenzó a recordar a la jovencita de coletas y brillante sonrisa, siempre alegre y optimista... Que curioso era pensar que siendo Ladybug rechazaba su amor y en cambio, siendo Bridgette lo perseguía.

Curioso, muy curioso. O mejor dicho, irónico.

En realidad... Jamas habría imaginado que ella seria su adorado tormento, su doble identidad como Ladybug era la personificación de la justicia y la belleza juntas, era una chica decidida, responsable y dedicada mientras que Bridgette... Era torpe y descuidada, siempre terminaba metiéndose en algún accidente o causándole uno a el.

¿Pero por que le exasperaba tanto Bridgette? Si lo pensaba objetivamente, en el fondo se trataba de la misma persona a quien amaba con locura.

Comenzando a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la mesa, y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, Félix veía que los minutos pasaban sin que Bridgette apareciera hasta que sin poder mas se levanto decidido a ir a buscarla.

¿Tres días sin ir a la escuela? Era demasiado. ¿Acaso esa boba pensaba esconderse eternamente? Era una fortuna que supiera donde vivía... Sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario pues en ese instante, la jovencita entro al salón ignorando por primera vez desde que tenia memoria, su presencia para sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía.

Sintiendo una extraña punzada en el pecho, Félix decidió también ignorarla y cuando las clases terminaron, el rubio se levanto como siempre para después salir del salón, pero esta vez Bridgette no lo siguió para invitarlo a salir o intentar hablar con el.

De igual forma, poco le importo aquello al orgulloso chico... O al menos así fue durante los primeros días que pasaron.

Sin embargo, día tras día, al ver que la fría actitud de Bridgette no cambiaba y que los patrullajes con Ladybug habían cesado comenzó a sentirse inquieto, comenzó sentir miedo... Comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"La estas perdiendo" Se había burlado Plagg ante su perturbada condición.

¿Y si era verdad? ¿Acaso el pequeño kwami negro tendría razón? En el pasado el siempre había sido grosero, cruel y despiadado ante los sentimientos de Bridgette pero por alguna extraña razón, la chica siempre volvía, preocupándose por su bien estar y con una radiante sonrisa capaz de calar en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

Siempre había aborrecido sentir aquello por Bridgette pero ahora por mucho que le costara aceptarlo en voz alta, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus atenciones, sus acercamientos, sus comentarios, sus torpezas...Simplemente, la extrañaba.

¿Y que decir de Ladybug? Extrañaba tanto a su preciosa bugaboo.

Nunca antes le había pesado tanto estar solo, nunca antes había considerado que podría perderla... Nunca, hasta ese día cuando ya sin poder soportar la situación y tragándose su orgullo, Félix se acerco a ella, entregándole una nota con discreción para después alejarse.

Dejando sola a Bridgette que con el trozo de papel en la mano comenzó a leerlo: "Necesitamos hablar, te espero hoy a las 11:00 en la torre Eiffel" Que irónico era todo, pensó ella rompiendo el papel y tirándolo a la basura, en otro momento hubiera saltado de felicidad pero ahora... El se había encargado de aniquilar todas su ilusiones.

Esa noche, al llegar a la torre Eiffel, Ladybug sorprendida y molesta de no ver al rubio dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Regañándose mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota en haber ido y convencida de que no lo esperaría ni un minuto mas. Ya lo había esperado incondicionalmente demasiados años y esta vez, no cometería el mismo error.

Sin embargo, la voz de el la detuvo.

-¿Tan rápido te vas, Bridgette? ¿Ni un segundo me das de tolerancia?

Bridgette observo como la fuerte figura masculina de su compañero salia de una obscura esquina y caminaba hasta quedar frente a ella. Sin decir nada ella también regreso al punto de encuentro.

El joven la miro atento durante varios segundos. Detallando su rostro e intentando ver algún rastro de brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo estos permanecían fríos e inexpresivos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que pasa? -pregunto ella irritada de su intensa mirada felina.

Como respuesta y ante la sorpresa de la chica, Chat Noir levanto una de sus manos para entregarle una rosa. Molesta aparto la flor de su rostro y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Me llamaste para reírte de mi?

-No, no es nada de eso, mi lady -se apresuro a decir el, sintiendo de nuevo aquel incomodo pinchazo en su pecho -Yo... Tengo tantas cosas que decirte Bridgette, tantas que no se por donde comenzar...

-Sera mejor que por el principio ¿No crees?

El bajo la mirada nervioso, sintiendo todo el rechazo de la joven atravesándolo sin piedad. De igual forma, intentando darse ánimos comenzó a contarle sobre la maldición de su anillo y de de como en un principio se había interesado en Ladybug solo para poder quitarse aquella mala suerte que lo perseguía.

Ante la historia, Bridgette le sonrio con amargura.

-¿Así que solo querías un beso?

-No, no exactamente...

-Dijiste que necesitabas un beso para terminar con la maldición.

-O una muestra de amor sincero, pero...

-Vaya... Ahora comprendo tu gran interés por conquistar a Ladybug.

-No, no me mal entiendas -se apresuro a decir - Eso fue al principio, cuando no te conocía... Pero al combatir junto a ti todo se volvió real, comencé a sentir cosas que jamas había sentido por nadie y me sorprendió darme cuenta de que en realidad quería tu amor, no por la maldición, no por quitarme aquella mala suerte que me perseguía, simplemente... Quería que me amaras.

-Félix, no...

-Espera, por favor mi lady... Déjame terminar -pidió tomándola de los hombros. Ladybug sintió que aquel contacto la quemaba pero no se aparto -Al conocerte mas a fondo, primero comencé admirándote y después, sin darme cuenta... Me enamore de ti, de tu seguridad y tu valor, de tu inteligencia y tu responsabilidad, quede completamente sorprendido, hechizado, cautivado...

-¿Es por eso que despreciaste a Bridgette? -lo interrumpió dolida -¿Por ser todo lo opuesto a Ladybug?

-No, yo no... Es solo que...

Al ver que Chat Noir buscaba desesperadamente que decir la chica termino con el contacto y dando un par de pasos atrás, se transformo en Bridgette.

-Mírame Félix, en realidad esta soy yo... Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, la chica que desprecias por ser tan torpe y que te perseguía esperando una migaja de amistad, aquella que ilusamente soñaba con obtener, esperando que en un futuro te pudieras interesar en ella.

-¡Y lo estoy, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo estoy! El no verte me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti -exclamo Félix intentando acercarse nuevamente a ella, que al notar sus intenciones volvió a retroceder.

-¿Por mi o por Ladybug?

-¡Por ambas!

-Félix, tu mismo me dijiste que había terminado con tus ilusiones cuando descubriste quien era -le recordó antes de volver a transformarse en la heroína.

Félix la miro con frustracion. ¿Que mas podía decirle o hacer? Aquellas habían sido sus palabras... De nada servia negarlo pero en realidad estaba arrepentido, profundamente arrepentido...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe al sentir como Ladybug en cuestión de segundos y sin decir palabra alguna, se acerco a el y poniéndose de puntillas lo beso en la boca. Sosteniéndose de sus hombros con las manos.

Chat Noir al reaccionar de la sorpresa, quedo maravillado por el dulce sabor de los labios de la chica ¡Dios, era tan exquisito, tan embriagante! Quería seguir probando aquel sabor tan único y especial por el resto de sus días, quería saberse el único dueño de tan maravilloso manjar.

Sin dudarlo, el rubio se inclino un poco para facilitar las cosas mientras una de sus manos reafirmaba la esbelta cintura de la chica y la otra sostenía su nuca, atrayendola hacia sí un poco mas para besarla con apasionada intensidad.

Ladybug sorprendida intentó protestar, pero él siguió besándola hasta que ella colocó sus manos en la espalda de él, y lo abrazó. Ambos estaba quemándose por dentro, sintiéndose desfallecer, incapaces de pensar en nada. Sus cuerpos solo deseaban abandonarse totalmente al placer de aquella desesperada caricia.

Una vez que el contacto termino por carencia de aire, la chica permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con dificultad. Al verla el rubio sonrio encantado, repitiéndose una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza cuanto la amaba y lo dichoso que era ahora teniéndola a su lado.

Ya recuperado, el rubio se inclino buscando sus labios de nuevo, añorando volver a repetir aquella mágica experiencia. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados al sentir los delicados dedos de Ladybug sobre su boca, evitando el contacto.

-No te equivoques Félix -murmuro ella, sin necesidad de hablar mas alto por la extrema cercanía -Se que te has esforzado mucho para quitarte la maldición que te atormenta, así que espero que este beso funcione -añadió empujándolo ligeramente. Acabando con el cálido contacto de aquel posesivo abrazo.

Chat Noir la miro dolido, lamentando profundamente sus palabras. ¿Acaso no lo había perdonado? ¿Acaso ese beso no había significado nada para ella? No, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Aquel beso para el había sido como volver a la vida, como despertar de una larga pesadilla en la cual no sabia que vivía.

Sus pensamientos cesaron y el pánico lo invadió al ver que la chica de coletas intentaba irse.

-¡Espera! -grito extendiendo la mano, ella se detuvo y lo miro.

Nervioso pero con la ilusión brotando desde lo mas profundo de su corazon y extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, el joven le mostró un rotulador rojo y un candado en forma de corazon que mantenía celosamente guardado, mismo en donde ya estaban escritas sus iniciales en color negro.

-Bridgette, por favor... ¿Podrías poner tu nombre junto al mio?

Ella lo miro paralizada, casi asustada.

-¿Q-que?

-Quiero que juntos pongamos este candado aquí, en la torre Eiffel, en este lugar donde tantas veces hemos estado abrigados por la obscuridad de la noche e iluminados por las estrellas, quiero que sellemos nuestra amistad... Nuestro amor.

Ladybug no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, causando que la esperanza creciera todavía mas en Félix, el cual ansioso esperaba su respuesta.

El corazon de Chat Noir dio un vuelco y se sintió el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra cuando la chica tomo el candado y con ayuda del rotulador escribió sus iniciales para después entregárselo.

Sin embargo, su felicidad murió y la brillante sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció cuando vio con atención, que la chica había escrito su nombre para después poner una "X" que tachaba el nombre de ambos.

Sintiendo su corazon ser abofeteado por un guante lleno de agujas, Chat Noir busco el rostro de Ladybug.

-¡No, no te vayas! -la detuvo del brazo al ver que nuevamente, intentaba irse -¡Por favor, mi lady! ¡Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo!

Ella se soltó de su agarre.

-Tu no me diste ni siquiera una sonrisa, menos una esperanza. Acabaste con todo lo que sentía por ti -dijo ahora quitando de sus manos el candado y cerrándolo en los metales de la torre -Este candado simboliza la promesa de que nunca podre volver a ser tu amiga, menos tu novia...

-Pero...

-De ahora en adelante solo seremos compañeros -lo interrumpió mientras tomaba la rosa que en algún momento había caído al suelo para después ponerla en el candado -Y con esto, entierro todo lo que algún día sentí por ti.

Dicho esto Ladybug se alejo usando su yoyo, llevándose la llave de aquel candado y del corazon del chico, perdiéndose entre los edificios mientras Félix quedaba solo y con el corazon destrozado, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba de las manos sin que pudiera hacer nada para retenerla...

-Bridgette... -murmuro cerrando los ojos con fuerza después de mirar nuevamente aquel candado con sus iniciales, cruelmente tachado. Tal y como lo había dejado el semanas atrás...

¿A donde iban a parar los candados del amor en París? ¿Acaso pensaban tirarlos a la basura? ¿O pensaban guardarlos en algún museo?

Aquellas habían sido las preguntas que su profesora les había dejado investigar para el reporte final de la clase, hace tan solo dos semanas cuando Félix aun era capaz de imaginarse un futuro brillante junto a su amada Ladybug.

Cuando aun tenia su maldición, cuando aun era capaz de creer que odiaba a Bridgette, cuando aun tenia su amor...

Y a pesar de que ahora Félix al fin sabia que serian subastados para recaudar dinero y apoyar a las organizaciones beneficias que ayudaban a los refugiados, ya poco le importaba.

Para el la única respuesta correcta era: al olvido.

Los candados del amor en París se iban al olvido con todos aquellos sueños e ilusiones...

Al olvido.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Y como era de esperarse, no me podía quedar con las ganas de escribir algo de manera "correcta" sobre esta pareja :v**

 **Creo (Espero) que este One-shot es algo mucho mas acorde a la pareja de Félix y Bridgette, que esta mucho mejor logrado y que no suavizo o exagero nada como paso en mi otro fic "Ne Dis Jamais Je T´aime" el cual por cierto, creo que terminare pero a modo de AU... No se aun.**

 **(Si alguien aquí lo ha leído y quiere opinar es bienvenido, ¿Prefieren un AU, semi-AU, sigo con la temática "original" o mejor ya lo dejo así por la paz?)**

 **Como ultimo punto, pero no menos importante: Le doy las gracias y le dedico este fic a sonrais777 por que me ayudo aclarando varias dudas respecto a los personajes principales.** **Espero de verdad no haber fallado (De nuevo xD) y nuevamente gracias por toda la información que me diste, ojala te guste el fic.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
